With an increase in the number of animal lovers, the problem associated with littering caused by urination and defecation of animals has correspondingly increased. Owners of animals, especially dogs, are generally aware of such littering problems. Whenever dogs need to urinate and defecate, they naturally select a specific spot for excreting urinal and fecal wastes thereon. Moreover, the dogs may select a regular spot every time as an elimination site for urinating and defecating. Such regular elimination at any location may cause unsightly “brown spots,” thereby reducing the aesthetic appeal of the location.
Most often than not, a location for urination and defecation of the animals, especially dogs, includes a location in an open area such as a lawn, a roadside rest area, a park, a walking path and the like. Consequently, the dog owners face problems of cleaning the location whenever their dogs urinate or defecate. The problems become more pronounced when the dogs urinate and defecate in an area that is within the owners' yards or inside the owners' houses.
Various materials and compositions have previously been disclosed for use in influencing animals to eliminate their wastes at specific locations without littering the environment. Exemplary conventional articles that are used for training animals include absorbent articles or pads for the purposes of urination and defecation. Other exemplary conventional articles include organic compounds or pheromones that serve as olfactory cue to the animals for urination and defecation. However, the conventional articles are incapable of concentrating the urinal and the fecal wastes at a particular location chosen by an owner of the animal. Further, such conventional articles do not carry an aesthetic appeal for use inside an owner's house or in an owner's yard.
Accordingly, there is a need to develop an article that enables an animal, such as a dog, to excrete urinal and fecal wastes at a predetermined location as selected by owner of the animal. Further, the article should be capable of concentrating the urinal and fecal wastes at the predetermined location, thereby eliminating any likelihood of littering caused by the animals over lawns, roadside areas, parks, and such similar locations. Furthermore, there is a need for a method for training the animal to excrete the urinal and fecal wastes at a predetermined location.